


Make it a Rendezvous

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, and donald is donald, but yeah he's super mushy and full of love and awkward, first time writing fenton but god i love him, the slightest bit of blood description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Fenton really dropped the ball this time. Yet another person found out about Gizmoduck, and it just so happened to be his boss's hot nephew.Donald patches up the cute scientist he's been thinking about for a while now.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Make it a Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm gonna rescue you  
>  So you can rescue me too  
> Make it a rendezvous_  
>    
> _I've got my best dress on_  
>  You've a smile and a bruise  
> So come and rescue me, and me you
> 
> (Rescue Song- Mr. Little Jeans)

Fenton had no idea how this happened. All he remembered was that he got roughed up quite a bit taking on yet another villain, and as he lay unconscious in the street there was a familiar face he saw before passing out.

As familiar as he was with Donald, Fenton hardly knew the guy. So to be caught after a bad fight by someone he barely knows personally was embarrassing. When he came to, Fenton was out of the Gizmosuit. This was obviously Donald's doing, seeing as he was now in the man's houseboat.

When his vision began clearing up, he saw Donald getting a wet rag from the kitchen.

"Donald?" Fenton slurred.

Donald turned around to face Fenton, appearing relieved that he regained consciousness. "You were knocked out cold for quite some time."

The panic began to settle in. "Do  _ not  _ tell your uncle about this. He won't be happy to know that someone else found out about… well, Gizmoduck."

He went back into the living room, putting the wet rag across Fenton's forehead. "I'm not an asshole. This stays between us. I mean, there was some blood running down your beak! It'd keep me awake all night if I didn't stop to help you."

"But it's already-" Fenton looked at a nearby clock. "One in the morning? I'm keeping you awake right now. What were you doing walking out at night, anyway?"

Donald sighed, sitting down next to the other mallard. "I realized I forgot to pick up some things during my weekly errands. But don't worry! I can always nap during the day. One of the, well,  _ only  _ perks of being unemployed."

"Unemployed? That's weird. I always saw you as a very dependable hard worker."

He shrugged. "I like to think I am one. But with my luck, jobs never seem to stick. And being a parent is already my most important job."

Fenton smiled softly. "That's sweet. A very admirable job, to say in the least."

Donald scoffed. "Says the actual superhero."

"Okay, you got me there," Fenton replied with a chuckle. "But I would most certainly combust if my biggest responsibility was three children."

The drake nodded, scanning Fenton from top to bottom.

"What?" He noticed Donald's thoughtful stare, and it made him blush a little.

Donald nodded again. "Yeah, your feathers are a mess. Mind if I preen them?"

Fenton laughed awkwardly, only feeling more flustered. "Only my m'ma preens me. But I am in somewhat rough shape, so go ahead."

"Single dads make experienced preeners, don't you worry. You could definitely use some relaxation anyway."

When Donald started preening, Fenton closed his eyes. He figured that it'd feel less awkward if he didn't look at the extremely handsome man that was preening him. It didn't help too much, especially when Donald did something surprising.

He kissed the top of Fenton's head, causing the latter to abruptly open his eyes.

"Um, Donald.." He couldn't bring himself to ask what that was all about.

It seemed like the older drake was surprised too, blushing slightly and eyes widening for a second. "Force of habit. That's what I do after I preen one of the kids," He chuckled. "I hope that wasn't too awkward or anything."

"No, not at all! I just wasn't expecting that. At  _ all.  _ It was quite nice, actually." Fenton tried to remain composed, but his intense blushing betrayed him.

"You enjoyed it?" Donald's expression remained neutral, but there was an unmistakable smug tone to those words.

He looked off to the side, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Maybe?"

"Nothing wrong with that, Fenton! It's cute."

Fenton responded with a tiny grin. "Oh, geez Donald, you're just being sweet."

"Maybe I am," He held Fenton's hands in his own. "How are you feeling right now? Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

"I feel… better now, like I could walk to the kitchen without falling down. Also,  _ anything?" _ Fenton had an idea. A reckless one, but an idea nonetheless.

Donald brushed Fenton's cheek with his thumb. "Anything at all."

He couldn't believe he was seriously about to say this. "Well, I think a kiss right here, here, aaaand right there would help." He pointed to both his cheeks and his beak.

Donald scoffed. "I knew it. Good thing you asked in such an adorable way." He did as asked.

"Well, aren't you quite the gentleman?"

He shrugged, smiling up at Fenton. "Gentleman or just a kind host, you decide."

Fenton looked up in fake thought. "You  _ are  _ both very attractive and chivalrous. So I'm sticking with that answer."

Finally, it was Donald's turn to become flustered and caught off guard. "No way you think that about me. You're obviously the attractive one here."

"Oh, please! The very first time I saw your face, I got so distracted that I walked into a wall."

He smiled gently. "You are an interesting man, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. I only wish that we had met tonight under more ideal circumstances."

Fenton ruffled Donald's hair. "I would be perfectly content if you got back to those kisses I asked for."

"My pleasure."


End file.
